Isshun
by Mirrow
Summary: In der dunklen Nacht irrt eine Seele durch den schwarzen Wald. Ohne Ziel und ohne Hoffnung. - Ein meiner wenigen Kurzgeschichten, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch - was Kurzes für zwischendurch halt, Yamatos POV


_Isshun…_

Ich lief… nein, ich rannte. Der Boden unter mir war vollkommen durchnässt von dem Regen, der unerbittlich auf mich herab fiel. Es war stockfinster und eiskalt, doch egal wie sehr der Frost an mir nagte, ich konnte ihm unmöglich nachgeben. Das Dickicht des Waldes machte es mir schwer, voran zu kommen, doch das war mir gleich. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Egal wie sehr die Äste auch mein Gesicht zerkratzten, egal wie oft ich stolperte und mir meine Knie noch aufschlagen würde, egal wie sehr die Schürfwunden an meinen Armen brannten, ich musste weiter. Ich hatte es versprochen. Wohin ich lief, wusste ich nicht. Immer geradeaus ging es. Einen anderen Weg konnte ich nicht einschlagen. Es wäre einfach zu riskant. Ich musste fort, weit weg von diesem Ort. Ihn hinter mir lassen und einfach nur beten, dass sie mich nicht einholen würden, dass sie sich genauso wie ich, schwach und am Ende fühlten. Mein durchnässtes Haar schlug mir immer wieder gegen die Augen, sodass ich sie öfter schloss, als offen halten konnte. Mein Atem war das einzige Geräusch das ich wahrnahm. Ich keuchte nur und an eine geregelte Atmung war nicht zu denken. Ich wünschte in diesem Moment Taichis Kondition zu haben, doch das würde ich nie. Er lief jeden Tag mehrere Kilometer. Meine sportlichen Tätigkeiten beschränkten sich darauf, ab und zu eine Gitarre zu halten und meine Finger über die Seiten springen zu lassen. Fingergymnastik – mehr war das nicht.

Wieder einmal stolperte ich. Gerade noch konnte ich mich auf die Seite abfangen und somit das größere Unheil vermeiden, was ich hätte verursachen können. Einen kurzen Augenblick stieg der Wille einfach liegen zu bleiben in mir auf, doch dann blickte ich auf das ovale Objekt in meinen Armen und ohrfeigte mich innerlich für diesen Gedanken. Ich würde alles aufgeben wofür die anderen gekämpft hatten. Ich würde alles wegwerfen. Wie konnte ich auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken, nicht mehr aufzustehen anstatt weiter zu laufen? Ich atmete tief ein und unternahm einen Versuch, mich aufzurichten, scheiterte jedoch nach wenigen Zentimetern, fiel zurück. Mein Gesicht liebkoste den Schlamm und mein blondes Haar, färbte sich dunkelbraun. „Komm schon Yamato!", ermutigte ich mich mit kaum vorhandener Stimme, „Steh verdammt noch mal auf!" Mein Atem raste, er wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen lassen. Wie weit sie wohl noch entfernt waren? Hörte ich da etwa schon ihre Stimmen oder spielte mein Verstand verrückt vor Angst? Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen um die Bilder zu verdrängen, welche sich ihren Weg zurück in meinen Kopf bahnten. Ich durfte sie jetzt nicht sehen. Ich konnte es jetzt nicht zulassen mich daran zu erinnern. Es würde mich lähmen und dann hätten sie gewonnen. „Dann ist alles vorbei…", flüsterte ich mir zu, doch wirklich wahrzunehmen schien ich es immer noch nicht.

Ich war allein. Niemand würde kommen und mir helfen. Warum begriff ich das nicht? Wenn sie jetzt kämen, würde kein Garurumon aus dem Geäst springen und sie in die Flucht schlagen. Kein Greymon würde sie wegblasen und kein Birdramon könnte mich von hier fortfliegen. Dann wäre alles aus. „Los, verdammt!", murmelte ich, doch meine Ohren schienen es zu überhören. „Und dann…", erwiderten meinen Gedanken, „wie lange soll ich noch laufen? Irgendwann holen sie mich ja doch ein…" Einen kurzen Moment gab ich der Stimme nach, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf: „Verdammt ISHIDA, steh endlich auf!" Mein Körper reagierte immer noch nicht. Stattdessen schien er der Stimme im Kopf Folge zu leisten… Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Regen. Noch nie hatte ich ihn in dieser Art und Weise erlebt. Noch nie war er mir so hart und unbarmherzig vorgekommen. Sonst hatte er mich immer entspannt, aber heute… heute war alles anders. Ich hasste diesen Tag. Ich verabscheute ihn so sehr. Warum konnte er nicht endlich zu Ende gehen? Warum konnte ich ihn nicht hinter mir lassen? Warum konnte das nicht einfach nur ein Traum sein? Warum konnte ich nicht aufwachen und alle wären wieder da? Warum? „Warum?", wisperte ich. Die Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich wollte nicht weinen, doch so sehr ich mir auch auf die Unterlippe biss, es half nichts. „Ich will nicht mehr…", wimmerte ich, „ich bin nicht so wie du, Taichi. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich bin kein Held… verdammt… komm zurück…verdammt." Mit dem letzten Wort schlug ich meine Faust in den Matsch. Es war mir vollkommen gleich, dass ich ihn damit unweigerlich ins Gesicht bekam. Nichts störte mich mehr. Immer wieder hämmerte ich auf den Boden. Immer wieder wiederholte ich das letzte Wort. Es war so sinnlos, doch ich wollte auf etwas einschlagen. Ich hatte kaum noch Kraft, aber dafür reichte es.

Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich weinte nur noch und meine rechte Hand grub sich in den Schlamm hinein, als wollte sie sich dort verstecken. Warum war es ausgerechnet ich gewesen, der fliehen konnte? Warum nicht jemand, der nicht wie ein Kleinkind weinen würde? Warum? Schon wieder schoss dieses Wort durch meinen Kopf. Ich kauerte mich zusammen und presste das große Ei gegen meine Brust, in der Hoffnung es würde mich beschützen. Aber diesmal konnte es das nicht. Mein gesamter Körper schmerze und weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen. Meine Augenlider wurden schwerer und schwerer und irgendwann gaben sie nach.

Regungslos lauschte ich dem Regen. Früher hatte ich das oft getan. Früher als ich noch klein war. Ich lag im Bett und lauschte dem Wasser, das gegen das Fenster meines Zimmers schlug. Wie gern wäre ich jetzt in diesem Bett. Wie gern würde ich jetzt diesem Regen zuhören, wie er mir seine Lieder sang und Geschichten erzählte. Er hatte mich so oft aus meiner Einsamkeit gerissen. Immer dann, wenn mein Vater nicht dar war und ich mich vor all den bösartigen Kreaturen meiner Kindheit verstecken musste, hatte ich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und mich auf den Regen konzentriert. Er hatte sie alle fort gespült. Jede Bestie, jedes Monster, jede Panik, jeden Gedanken daran, dass mein Vater nicht mehr zu mir zurück kommen würde, jedes Schuldgefühl, dass ich der Grund für die Scheidung meiner Eltern gewesen war, alles, einfach alles.

Doch jetzt hatte ich mehr Angst vor diesem Regen, als vor jedem Monster unter meinem Kinderbett. Er wirkte viel bedrohlicher. Hatte ich ihn verärgert? War er wütend, weil ich aufgehört hatte, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten? Ich hatte ihn verstoßen, einfach weg geworfen, als ich mich mit Taichi, Sora und den anderen angefreundet hatte. Ich war nicht mehr allein gewesen und brauchte ihn nicht weiter. Bestimmt hasste er mich dafür. Das musste der Grund sein, warum er mich so leiden ließ. Ich war Schuld an allem was geschehen war. Es war mein Fehler. Er wollte, dass ich wieder einsam bin, damit er mir wieder etwas erzählen kann, damit er nicht mehr allein ist. Wieso hatte ich ihm das angetan? Ich wusste doch genau, wie schlimm es ist, niemanden zu haben. Ich wusste wie man sie fühlt. Verstoßen, von der Welt gehasst, ungewollt…

„Ame… gomen…", flüsterte ich. Doch er schien mich nicht gehört zu haben. Nur mit großer Anstrengung gelang es mir mich auf den Rücken zu drehen, sodass ich gen Himmel blicken konnte. Die schwarzen Quellwolken sahen finster zu mir herab und meine Haare lagen mir wirr im Gesicht. „Gomen…", wisperte ich erneut. Das kühle Nass fiel stärker und stärker auf mich herab, als wollte der Regen meine Entschuldigung nicht hören, als wäre es längst zu spät dafür. „Ich bin ein Idiot…", setzte ich fort, „Wie konnte ich nur glauben… etwas würde sich ändern. Nicht wahr, Ame. Du wusstest, dass ich sie nicht halten kann. Dass sie mich früher oder später verlassen, so wie das immer der Fall ist…" Meine Worte wurden schwächer. Die Stimme versagte zunehmend, „Sie gehen immer fort von mir, aber du", der Arm, der so krampfhaft das Ei umschlungen hatte, verlor seine Kraft und das Objekt rollte an meinem Körper hinab bis es im Schlamm zum Stehen kam. Etwas Warmes rann meine Wange hinab und ich schloss meine Augen erneut: „… du bist immer für mich da."

Wow meine erste Kurzgeschichte hier auf . ^^

Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen, freu mich über kommis, bis denne µirrow


End file.
